Forum:Wilhelminja Roosevelt
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is Elsie Tonks (talk) Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Wilhelminja Doortje Klara Roosevelt was born in Washington D.C. to Schuy and Leo Roosevelt. Her mother and father were mutants they both have precognative abilities allowing them to see the future through visions of premonition, Schuy needed to make physical contact with objects or people, and Leo on the other hand only had to see an image or hear a name. Minja developed her father's ability ten fold. ' '''As a child she was like her mother, and very sensitive to touch. The more frequent her premonitions became the easier it was to suppress the sudden electrical jolt in her brain. Minja is a Synethete, through this she accesses her memories, or her promotions, and her 'triggers' from a color-coded index she made up. ' '''Minja became adept at evasion and, manipulation. She made people believe things that were not true in order to get what she wanted. Minja would create an entirely false world based on her 'visions'. She paints a picture with words in her mind, and sells it to all her accomplices and/or opponents. Her sincerity always been what seals the deal. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Minja is gentle, but she can become very moody, and uncharacteristically spiteful. This due to a build up from her ability. She is usually very, calm, playful and incredibly friendly. Known to friends and family for being helpful, loyal, and eerily empathetic. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Student (Future X-men (Or Wolverine type)), currently Xavier's School Student Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Student almost Adult (Senior year?) Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Future Hero (Reformed teen-Villian) What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Destiny Perception Can predict suffer/live through a glimpse of the future. A vision is occasionally known as Presentiment. :Live a short (2min max depending on strength of character) future moment from their or someone else's life caused by sensory triggers. :or Mentifery By simply thinking about it, they can change any and every aspect of reality to their will, allowing them to achieve nearly anything by willing it. (Depending on strength of character) :Can turn aspects of reality into fantasies, making them vanish as having never existed. By combining these two aspects, they can remodel existing things to their liking, or replace them with something entirely new. (Can only be done temporarily depending on character strength) If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? No significant other, lots of younger siblings, a few older one. The standard family unit, mom, dad, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Every day - other every other day If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: AST Category:Not Confirmed Category:Confirmation